Turning the Mind
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: Natsuki has made a decision and hopes Shizuru doesn't mind.


_Disclaimer: I don't own. Summary: Natsuki has made a decision to change and hopes Shizuru doesn't mind _

_Warnings: Shoujo-ai_

_A/N: I made this because I was having a writers block…_

Turning the Mind

Tonight. Tonight was going to change everything. Everything needed to change. The dark hair woman paced in front of the apartment door. She as already made it to the door earlier then she wanted to. Even after she took the steeps one by one making her way up two flights.

Years have passed. Last year of school. Finally she will graduate. Repeating a grade was not the most exciting thing but she had help. Pride she felt during her last days. Now she was terrified. Terrified of what she was about to do. She raised her hand to the door then stopped. She has never done anything like this. Letting her heart open. This was it.

She herself was the one who called. Who made the arrangements. Never telling the other her true intentions. Just an invitation to the movies. Nothing more then friends. It could stay that way. Even if she spent hours practicing what she would say, and for the first time in her life, deciding what to wear. She could just keep it the way it is, or better yet just leave and say she got sick. She turned around. Running away was an option. Though she has spent this whole time running away.

Determined she turned back raising her fist up again and making contact with the door. The sound echoed threw out the hallway. Maybe the other wasn't home. Yeah that's it even if only 3 seconds have past. This was crazy what was she doing. 5 seconds. Breath remember the breath. Ok not home.

"Natsuki…" the door opened and out came the fake light into the darkened hallway. Natsuki froze seeing an angel in the doorway. Her hair did so perfect, so precise. Somewhere her heart beat, it just stopped for a second or two. Unable to form words the blue haired woman just nodded. "You're on time…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Natsuki defensively spoke. Like she was never on time before. The other just raised a cuffed hand to her lips softly chuckling at the other.

"My Natsuki seems to be nervous." Natsuki froze. Was it written on her face? How did the other know? Was she being offensive?

"Don't be silly Shizuru-chan!" Natsuki changed the subject. "Are you ready?" she crossed her arms.

"Just have to put lipstick on." Shizuru held the stick in her hand and turned to her mirror that was at the right of her apartment door. Natsuki watched not really knowing why as she applied the color to her bottom lip. Then to the top. Shizuru gave an eye to her as she pressed her lips together. A soft gasp escaped the Biker biting her lip. "Didn't mean to make my Natsuki wait, even if she didn't mind."

Natsuki blushed and turned to walk down the hall, with the other closing her door and rushed to caught up to her.

----

The pair entered the line of the theater. People speaking in all different tongues around them. This movie sure was popular. It took Natsuki forever to deicide which movie to go to. There was so many. There was the American horror gore fest, the French love story, the Indian independent, the Italian mob gang, or the Japanese mystery. She picked the mystery because one she wouldn't have to deal with sex driven horror, or a gagging affect of sappy love, or the confusing abstract, or the macho ness. Plus not reading subtitles or badly done voice-overs always is easier on the mind. And with her thinking of what was going to happen after she needs all her brain cells.

"So after the movie want to grab some thing to eat." She spoke softly.

"Is my Natsuki asking me out?" the Fujino woman grin.

"Don't be silly!" she blushed. Rumbling, "I just thought if you had nothing to do and I had-"

"You're so cute when you're frustrated." She took her pointer finger and push against Natsuki's forehead. Natsuki batted the hand away. And took a steep forward to order the tickets. Not even bothering to tell Shizuru that she was not paying for anything. Tonight had to be like but not. The line had to blur just for a while.

They entered the darkened theater making their way the darkness. Natsuki felt a tug on her hand as she lead. A soft blush came to her cheeks, forgetting for a moment what she was doing. That's right finding a seat. She sat down and felt her hand become empty. The movie started right away opening up with theatrical music.

The main charter came on and told the story so far. A wealthy woman found dead by her lover. Natsuki didn't catch much. Her hands where in her lap twitching. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Shizuru's finely cared hand that was resting on the armrest. She fought with her self. Should she or shouldn't she. All the possible out comes made their ways in her mind's eyes. Time to make a decision

She reached, this was it. The tip of her fingers brushed against the soft skin. She pulled back slightly then exhaled as her digits lanced with Shizuru's. Shizuru never turned her head; she only slightly squeezed their hands closer. Natsuki couldn't believe as she turned back to the movie slightly blushing. Ok good start.

----

The credits rolled as they left the theater still locked together. Shizuru softly hummed to herself. Natsuki walked proudly as people looked at them. She smiled to herself. Yes she did have the most beautiful woman at her side, and no not as a friend. She slowed her steeps as they made their way down the street.

"What are you hungry for?" Natsuki ask looking up at Shizuru.

"What ever my Natsuki wants." Natsuki paused at the other. Shizuru turn to her in question and a line of slight fear as Natsuki glanced at the ground. She turned her eyes to the other and leaned closer. Felling her courage felting she released their hands and place both of them on Shizuru's face pulling her closer as she pressed her lips against her.

Just a kiss. A soft kiss. Natsuki placed her arms around Shizuru's shoulders.

"I want… I mean I would like to be with you." She saw Shizuru eyes light up. "

"I don't mind at all that my Natsuki loves me." Shizuru responded in a joking manner.

They continue their way down the street hand in hand not going anywhere.

* * *

_A/N: another one shot_


End file.
